Complicated
by MoonlightGardenias
Summary: Oneshot sequel to Hanging By A Moment. Alex's thoughts after the scene with Addison in the elevator.


**Author's Note: Okay, so rather than adding on to "Hanging by A Moment", I decided to write a one-piece from Alex's perspective about what happened. Not sure how good I did being as I've never written from his POV before. So, you know, I apoligize if it sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Trust Me.**

She walked past without a single glance, acting like I didn't exist. I should expect it after everything what happened earlier when we were stuck in the elevator. I don't remember how it happened exactly, but the kiss...pretty hot. Still, I gotta admit, I'd like atleast an acknowledgement that I'm here.

Talking with a nurse about a patient, a woman who had a premature baby, Addison seems genuinely worried. I could have been on that case. I could be in the NICU right now, but I'm not. Instead, I find myself lurking around the nurses' station, trying like hell to avoid Mark Sloan. Sure, I said I wanted a career in plastics, but since when did that mean running errands for cappucinos and checking up on dry cleaning? It sucks.

It's to be expected, I guess. _She_ warned me about him. I wonder if she caught me staring. What?...Can you blame me? I gotta admit, between Addison and Meredith...Shepherd had good taste. The dude had a redhead AND the daughter of one of the best surgeons-formally best, now I guess-in the country. But still...what is it that makes me feel so drawn?

I'm pathetic. I'm turning into Bambii...and you know how that ends. I saw him wandering the halls earlier asking people where Torres was. They're back together? Anyway, Cristina just came in talking about a heart patient...and Izzie's got that look on her face. It's been what-a few months now, and she's still not ready? I guess it's to be understood. She lost Denny. Naturally, you're gonna be sad after something like that.

But her and Addison got some kinda...I dunno..bond or somethin'. It's like they can read each other, sense the pain. And of course, factoring Sloan into the mix, that's just gotta add to the drama. Even though Izzie ended up with Sloan, they still managed to get along. I guess Izzie's shadowing Addison again today. The whole shadowing interns thing didn't work out, anyway. Maybe it's bad...staring and studying-that sorta thing. But you can find out a lot about people without actually talking to them. Pretty cool, I think.

So they're coming back this way, and I quickly pull out a patient's file to make it look like I'm working. As Addison walks by she mutters my last name, instantly sending me into a frenzy. Who does she think she is? I nod my head, trying my darndest to act casual. But how can you act casual after something like what happened between us? We were trapped in a friggin' elevator for pete's sake. And then-it happened. I'm not sure how we got from the point of abosolutely hating each other to me letting her hair down (God, that sounds bad)-but I have to admit, I never was one for complaining. .

I can still taste her lipgloss-peach, maybe? This is rediculous, I'm an intern. I'm a-I'm an intern, who's under the wing of a man who would quite possibly kill me if he knew what I was thinking right now. She's wearing those heals-the red ones. And I gotta admit, they show off her legs. Out of scrubs, Addison Montgomery can clean up pretty good. Really...how _did_ it get here? Who am I kiddin'-if Sloan knew, he'd have that stupid grin on his face...just like he did after the elevator doors opened. He knew what happened in there.

See, what's crazy about all this, is had it been a few months ago, had it been anyone else even-I woulda said something. I would have told people. But it's Addison...ex-wife of _McDreamy_. The chicks'd kill me. Literally. Cristina, not so much-heck, she'd probably say I didn't have it in me. Meredith...well, I don't even wanna get into that.

I can't help wondering what she's thinking. She said my name like it was nothing..like she could tell what I was thinking. I hate her. I do. That wicked, satisfying grin coupled with that perfume again..it'd drive anyone crazy.

Normally, I'd expect her to be freaking out about it, to be begging me not to tell anyone. Instead, she's actually going on. Anyone else wouldn't have a clue. But I'm beginning to understand why people around here like those damn elevators.

Well, I should get back to work. Maybe I should just run down to the cafeteria for coffee, make up for the one I ended up giving to Addison. Sloan would know the difference, though. So, taking the money outta my pocket, I make my way to the locker room to grab my jacket. It's Seattle in late December, you think I'm going outside without it? Anyway, Addison catches my gaze and gives me one of those 'this isn't over' gazes. I hate those things. So I had my chance-I was _her_ intern...and I let it go to be Sloan's lackey. I'm an idiot. And now, I'm an idiot who has to go get Sloan coffee.


End file.
